Quiéreme como soy
by AllYouNeedIsCoffee
Summary: A Clarisse se hace la desinteresada con los asuntos del corazón, hasta que se enamora a primera vista. ¿Será él capaz de aceptarla como es? Viñeta ChrisxClarisse


** Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo no me pertence, es propiedad de Richard Russel Riordan o tío Rick. Si me perteneciera, the Mark of Athena no habría tenido ese final D:**

* * *

Clarisse La Rue tomó a Maimer, su jabalina eléctrica, y descuartizó con furia a los muñecos de paja, ésta volaba por todas partes en la arena de combate del Campamento Mestizo. Ella miró al cielo con furia.

"Puñeteras hijas de Afrodita, ¿qué les importa si tengo novio? ¡A mí me importa un pepino! ¡Van a ver si su maquillaje las salva si una quimera se mete al campamento, pringadas!'' pensaba Clarisse una y otra vez, tras la oferta de Silena Beauregard, líder de la cabaña diez, para ayudarla si algún día tenía un novio, toda la cabaña diez comenzó a reír con la propuesta. Clarisse la mandó a freír espárragos, pero en el fondo, se sentía mal por no tener nadie a su lado. Cuestionaba que era lo que provocaba repulsión en el sexo masculino. ¿Su actitud? ¿No era lo suficiente bonita? ¿No era lo suficiente buena ligando? ¿Era muy masculina? Pero luego de pensarlo por un rato se arrepintió, era ella misma, no iba a cambiar por una relación romántica y estaba orgullosa de ello. Siempre lo había estado y siempre había hecho eso, su orgullo era muy grande como para cederlo por un par de ojitos brillantes, si debía morir sola, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Aunque, en el fondo, eso le preocupaba. A pesar de su duro caparazón de violencia y barbarie, había una dama en su interior que se preocupaba un poco por los temas del corazón.

Unos segundos después escuchó risitas, pero no pudo ver de dónde venían. "Deben ser las repipi de Afrodita y su líder de pacotilla, Beauregard''.

Buscó a las mujercitas excesivamente maquilladas, pero solo se encontró con un chico que levantaba una lanza con dificultad. Clarisse, que no había advertido su presencia se acercó a él, parecía nuevo en el Campamento y sería un blanco fácil para molestar y descargar la ira que le habían provocado las chicas de la cabaña diez.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es esto? – Dijo Clarisse en tono amenazador acercándose al chico todavía sin verle al rostro– ¿Carne fresca que no sabe quién manda en este campamento?

El chico se dio vuelta a mirarla y Clarisse enmudeció al instante. Tenía los rasgos élficos característicos de los pícaros hijos de Hermes; su cabello era negro, desorganizado y lacio a la vez; tenía complexión latina, indudablemente, y su piel cobriza resaltaba una mirada café de tranquilidad que desencajaba con su físico propio de alguien que se la pasa moviéndose cual ardilla adicta a la cafeína. La hija de Ares no creía en el amor a primera vista (a duras penas creía en el amor), pero desde ese día dejó su escepticismo. Tampoco podía creer que un chico la dejara así de flipada.

–¿Me hablas a mí? – el chico ladeó la cabeza, era uno de los pocos que no se asustaban con solo ver a Clarisse y su aura de violencia.

–¿Qui-quieres que te-te ayude con eso? – Clarisse no lo procesaba ¡Estaba tartamudeando y ofreciéndole ayuda a un extraño que le había parecido guapo! ¡Estaba actuando como una de sus odiadas hijas de Afrodita!

"Contrólate,pringada'' se dijo a sí misma en sus pensamientos "No actúes como idiota y enséñale quien manda''

–¿Enserio me ayudarías? ¡Mil gracias! ¡Eres muy dulce! – Clarisse cedió con esas palabras del chico, si alguien más le decía eso seguramente ya estaba llamando a alguien de la cabaña siete para que le calmara su hemorragia.

"¿Por qué estoy actuando como idiota?''

–Me llamo Chris Rodriguez– se presentó y le tendió la mano – Cabaña once, por determinar.

–Clarisse La Rue, cabaña cinco.

Cuando estrechó su mano, un revoloteo de mariposas se inició en su estómago y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía increíblemente bien a su lado, tenía unas ganas mortales de abrazarlo, tocar su pelo, acariciar su cara y reír junto a él, un completo extraño, hasta que se pusiera el sol.  
"¿Es esto a lo que llaman amor?'' se preguntó Clarisse, pero sacó ese pensamiento tan impropio de ella de su cabeza ''Soné como una completa idiota''

–Y, ¿qué esperas Chris? – Le preguntó– ¿Te vas a quedar sentado como idiota o vamos a entrenar?

Chris tomó su espada y se dispuso a disfrutar la tarde con su nueva amiga, tal vez futura novia. Era un futuro muy incierto para Clarisse, porque no creía que siendo ella misma podría enamorarlo, pero no perdía nada intentándolo. Eso sí, no iba a cambiar ni un poquito su actitud ni su forma de ser. Él tenía que amar a Clarisse La Rue tal y como

–Vamos. –Le respondió el chico con una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

**El texto, sin las notas de la autora tiene alrededor de 700 palabras, so, es una viñeta. No sé que tengo con escribir sobre cómo se conocieron las parejas a las cuales no le dan mucho protagonismo._. Perdón si ofende a alguien como trato a las hijas de Afrodita, en especial a la heroína Silena, pero está desde el punto de vista de Clarisse, quien no era su fan número uno al principio. Creo que eso es todo lo que debo aclarar .-. Gracias por leer mi viñeta , si tienes algo que comentar, haz clic en el botón azul, acepto cualquier crítica :3 **


End file.
